Jedipedia Diskussion:Meldungen/Archiv
Die äußere Erscheinungsform der Jedipedia Meldungen @Little Ani: Ich habe deine äußere Erscheinungsform der Star Wars Neuigkeiten für die Jedipedia Meldungen verwendet, wenn das okay ist. --Premia 23:31, 24. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Natürlich ist das okay für mich! Habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich ein Freund von Einheitlichkeit bin? Bestimmt nicht ;-) Das ist auf jeden Fall besser als voher. Die Meldungen erzählen irgendwie schon so eine kleine Gechichte... :Gruß Anakin Skywalker 23:36, 24. Jul 2006 (CEST) Zurücksetzung der Benutzerliste Ich hatte glaube ich schon mal so etwas gefragt aber nie eine Antwort gelesen: Warum wird jetzt wieder die alte Benutzerliste hier anstelle der "Kategorie:Jedipedianer" angezeigt? E.B 08:49, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Eigentlich steht das in der Meldung selbst drin... Durch eine Erweiterung der Software, kann man nun Benutzerkonten von Vandalen umbenennen. Beispiel: :„Benutzer:!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Dummkopf“ heißt jetzt einfach „Benutzer:Vandale11“ Somit stehen die Vandalen nun an einem Fleck in der Benutzerliste mit neutralem Namen. Da das vorher nicht möglich war, sah die Benutzerliste recht wüst aus und man hat auf eine Kategorie zurückgegriffen. Nun muss man das nicht mehr. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:53, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Da sind in den drei Wochen aber schon wieder ziemlich viele hinzugekommen. In welchen Zeitabständen kümmert sich jemand darum und bennent sie um? Altaïr 18:13, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Da gibt es keine Regelmäßigkeit. Wenn wir was finden, was bösartig rassistisch oder nicht jugendfrei klingt, oder sonstwie verdächtig aussieht, wird der Name umbenannte :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:20, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) Umfrage Hallo zusammen! Ich bin vorhin dem Link zu dieser Befragung über Online-Communities gefolgt und habe angefangen, mich durch den Fragebogen zu arbeiten. Mir ist dabei allerdings aufgefallen, dass die Fragen zum Teil überhaupt nicht auf ein Wiki passen, viel eher auf ein Forum oder ähnliches, manche konnte ich deshalb gar nicht richtig beantworten, und das ist nun glaube ich nicht Sinn der Sache, oder? Ich weiß nicht ganz, was ich davon halten soll, denn teilnehmen würde ich eigentlich schon gerne. Gruß Kyle 17:34, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Wollte nur melden, dass das Thema erledigt ist. Ich hab den Fragebogen jetzt so gut es ging ausgefüllt und dann im Abschlusskommentar auf die teilweise nicht Wiki-gerechten Fragen aufmerksam gemacht, soviel ich weiß haben ein paar andere das auch getan. Der nächste Fragebogen wird dann hoffentlich besser. :) Gruß Kyle 11:43, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) Archivierung der Meldungen Vor geraumer Zeit hatte Premia die Frage in den Raum geworfen, wie die Meldungen archiviert werden sollten, also nach welchem Zeitraum eine Archivierung erfolgen sollte. Da diese Diskussion im alltäglichen treiben untergegangen und ins Vergessen geriet, starte ich sie nun erneut. Mein Vorschlag wäre, das alle Meldungen welche vor der 2ten Geburtstags-Meldung waren bereits archiviert werden könnten und dann nach ablauf eines Viertel Jahres erneut eine Archivierung erfolgt, so dass nach Ablauf der vier Quartale die Geburtstagsmeldung als Letze Meldung steht und unter ihr dann nichts. Ich hoffe auf rege Beteiligung um eine allgemeingültige Norm zur Archivierung zu finden. Gruß Jango 22:47, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Vielleicht pro Jahr? Gruß, Premia Admin 22:49, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) Shirts Wie sehen die Jedipedia-Shirts jetzt überhaupt aus? Auf Bobas Autorentreff- Seite wurde ja kein endgültiges Design vorgestellt. Gibt's vielleicht irgendwo schon ein Bild? Gruß, Anakin 13:41, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) : Nein, aber Ben wird bald eins Hochladen.--Yoda41 Admin 14:06, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Kann die Überweisung wenn man nicht zur Con kommt auch später eingehen?--Lord AnakinDiskussion 13:22, 11. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Ja, sollte aber nicht allzu lange dauern. Ich wäre euch sehr verbunden, wenn sich bis Ostern alle Bestellungen eingefunden hätten. Vielleicht machen wir später im Jahr noch einmal eine Nachbestell-Aktion. Ben Kenobi 14:51, 11. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::O.K. Danke--Lord AnakinDiskussion 16:00, 11. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::Ich habe an 12.Mär so ein Shirt per Post bestellt aber es ist NOCH NICHT angekommen.Nun zur Frage wann wierd das Shirtär ungefär ankommen?--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 16:44, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::::Hat sich erledigt ## Lord Anakin ~+~ http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 09:08, 17. Mai 2008 (CEST) Bildfehler und andere Fehler Ich habe eine Frage ist es normal das viele Bilder nicht angezeigt werden und warum ??? :Siehe hier bzw hier Pandora Diskussion 18:45, 23. Mär. 2008 (CET) Re: Shirts Ich hab auch ein Shirt am 11. März bestellt und kurz danach elektronisch überwiesen und es ist immer noch nicht da. Wann kommt es denn? Jamaryn Star 22:05, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Lest ihr eigentlich nicht, was ich dazu schreibe? Ich bestelle alle Shirts, die nicht zur Jedi-Con benötigt wurden, zusammen im Laufe der nächsten Woche. Nirgendwo stand, dass die Shirts ebenfalls sofort verschickt werden. Ihr werdet schon früh genug über den Versand informiert werden. Ben Kenobi 22:19, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Zeitungsbericht Im Kölner Stadt-Anzeiger, einer überregionalen Zeitung, wird Jedipedia im Bericht Die bunte Welt der Wikis erwähnt. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 16:31, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Cool, dann muss ich mir den heut mal holen. Andere Sache: Wenn du die Zeitung besitzt, warum schreibst du das dann nicht in die Meldungen? [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:49, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich weiß nicht, ob der Artikel auch abgedruckt wurde oder nur im Internet steht. Ich wollte keine Meldung schreiben, weil schon ein anderer Bericht als zweites auf der Seite steht. Da dies aber nicht schlimm ist, werde ich eine Meldung schreiben. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 16:53, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Selbst wenn er nicht abgedruckt wurde, ist ein Bericht im Kölner Stadt-Anzeiger schon ziemlich gut, immerhin ist das eine seriöse Zeitung, die da über uns berichtet, das verdient auf alle Fälle eine Meldung hier. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:55, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Das lohnt keine Meldung, da wir nur im Nebensatz als Wiki zu Star Wars erwähnt wurden. Ben Kenobi 16:59, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Cool, danke für den Hinweis, C-3PO. Bild:--).gif Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 17:54, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Wikipedia Könnte jemand vielleicht einen Artikel über Jedipedia auf Wikipedia verfassen. Es gibt immerhin auch einen über Wookiepedia und andere Wikis. --84.171.75.28 10:32, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ein Jedipedia Artikel wird (zurzeit) in der Wikipedia nicht geduldet. Es ist ja nicht so, als dass es nicht schon versucht wurde. Aber belassen lassen wir es erstmal dabei. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:34, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Es gibt doch einen: http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jedipedia&oldid=44636226, man muss nur wissen, wo man ihn findet. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:49, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir einen Artikel in der Wikipedia erhalten. Er wird sogar global angelegt sein, also sämtliche Wikipedias dieser Welt betreffen. Viele Grüße, --Heimat Eins 17:34, 17. Sep. 2011 (UTC) zu ''Weniger Barrieren, mehr Transparenz! Premia, du hast gerade einigen Leuten den Lacher des Tages beschert, dafür wollte ich dir vorweg schon danken. Es ist wirklich schön, was es in der Meldung zu lesen gibt. Vorausgesetzt man vergisst dabei, dass sie eindeutig zu spät kommt. Du hattest jede Zeit und Gelegenheit, die Benutzer der Jedipedia mit einzubeziehen und dich mit ihnen um eine akzeptable Zukunftsperspektive zu bemühen. Das hast du nicht getan, und dafür hast am Wochenende in aller Deutlichkeit die Quittung bekommen - nicht nur von deinem Admin-Team, sondern von einer breiten Masse der Benutzer. Nun zu glauben, dass sich die Jedipedia-Community mit etwas anderem zufrieden gibt als der Zukunft, die sie für sich selbst gewählt hat, ist doch einfach abwegig. Wie dem auch sei, es wird vermutlich ein paar Kinder und Reingeschmeckte geben, die auf das hereinfallen, was du dort abziehst. Ich wünsche dir weiterhin viel Spaß dabei. Das ist nur fair, denn wir haben gerade eine Menge davon. ;-) Viele Grüße aus der Jedipedia - JP-Kyle 15:14, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) P.S.: Ich möchte bei dieser Gelegenheit auch gleich meine Admin-Rechte in dem Laden hier abgeben. Admin zu sein bedeutet Verantwortung zu übernehmen, doch für das was hier geschieht kann und werde ich das gewiss nicht tun. :Kyle hat Recht damit, dass dieser Schritt erheblich zu spät kommt. Daher möchte auch ich hiermit meine Admin-Rechte auf de.jedipedia.wikia.com abgeben – aus genannten Gründen. Andro 15:31, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Kyle, bitte belaste die Benutzerschaft mit dem Streit des alten Teams nicht weiter. Die einseitige Schlammschlacht, mit der ihr mich schon seit geraumer Zeit bekämpft, diskreditiert und verleugnet, muss ein Ende haben. Ich bin gegen einen Verein und einen Root-Server für die Jedipedia, aus verständlichen und für jeden User nachvollziehbaren Gründen. Aufgrund unserer Meinungsverschiedenheit mich derart in Verruf zu bringen und die User des Channels gegen mich aufzubringen, ist unverantwortlich. Dass ihr die User aus dem Channel gegen mich aufhetzt, und das schon seit längerer Zeit, zeigt euren Charakter. Damit meine ich vor allem Ben Kenobi und dich. Jeder User soll bitte seine eigene Meinung bilden, denn jede Geschichte hat zwei Seiten. Eure haben sie schon seit langem immer und immer wieder gehört. Es ist an der Zeit, dass sie auch meine hören. Hierzu wird es bald auf meiner Diskussion näheres geben. Premia 20:13, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::Offensichtlich verwechselst du diese Sache weiterhin mit etwas, das persönlich gemeint ist - und mich mit jemandem, bei dem du mit deiner Tirade von Vorwürfen etwas erreichst. Das hast du schon einmal versucht. Dein scharfer Tonfall macht bloß deutlich, dass du dich nicht mit dem abfinden kannst, was vor etwa einer Woche geschehen ist. Wir hingegen können es. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb wir es überhaupt nicht nötig haben, dich über die Fakten hinaus zu "diskreditieren", eine "Schlammschlacht" zu veranstalten oder all das zu machen was du uns da an den Kopf wirfst. Jeder halbwegs brauchbare Scheidungsanwalt wird dir gerne am realen Beispiel erklären, wie so etwas wirklich aussieht. Vielleicht bemerkst du dann ja den Unterschied. Tatsächlich sind es nämlich deine Äußerungen und Taten (siehe deinen post oben, deine Meldung heute, deine Disku vor ein paar Tagen und... achja, der Umzug überhaupt) die dich bei sehr vielen Nutzern Respekt und Glaubwürdigkeit gekostet haben. Jetzt große Versprechungen, Anschuldigungen oder Dementi nachzuschieben wird das sicher nicht verbessern, wohl eher im Gegenteil. Es steht dir natürlich frei, dergleichen weiter auf deiner Diskussionsseite zu posten. Dabei werde ich es nun auch bewenden lassen, es gibt da ein Wiki um das ich mich zu kümmern habe. - JP-Kyle 23:08, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::::Dass die Störungen hier und im Internet nicht auf unserem Werk beruhen, sollte wohl klar sein. Zumindestens hat sich nun, drei Monate später, etwas Einsicht eingestellt. Trotzdem habt ihr, von www.jedipedia.net gerade dem Projekt Jedipedia insgesamt, einen riesen Schaden zugefügt. --Heimat Eins 17:32, 17. Sep. 2011 (UTC) FoC-Seite ist nicht erreichbar Wenn ich versuche, die Seite Empire at War – Forces of Corruption per Suche zu erreichen, werde ich immer auf diese Seite weitergeleitet. Bei anderen Artikeln ist das nicht so. (Direkte Verlinkung wie oben funktioniert, habe ich gerade in der Vorschau festgestellt.) --GALAKTOS 12:41, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Geht doch. Gruss --RC-2224 10Vorne 12:47, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Jep, jetzt geht´s, hab ich auch grade gemerkt, dafür meine Einstellungen nicht mehr. Also andersrum war´s mir lieber... (ich wette, wenn ich das abschicke, gehen sie schon wieder) --GALAKTOS 12:49, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich hatte Recht. Vielleicht stolpere ich gleich über die nächste Seite, die nicht funktioniert. --GALAKTOS 12:51, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::::Einmal Zufällige Seite ging sofort auf den Wikia Staff Blog. Tritt das auch bei anderen auf? --GALAKTOS 12:52, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::::Nach dem Speichern des obigen Beitrags wurde ich auch dorthin geleitet. Das ist echt krass. --GALAKTOS 12:54, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Habe es mal avatar geschrieben ps komm doch mal in den Chat RC-2224 10Vorne 13:00, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Würde ich sehr gerne, aber da kommt die Fehlermeldung "Fehler bei Kommunikation mit MediaWiki Server. " Jetzt gerade kommt auch wieder der Blog. --GALAKTOS 13:07, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Wenn ich bei der Chat-Adresse das "?useskin=wikia" wegnehme, kommt eine leere JP-Seite statt dem Blog. --GALAKTOS 13:08, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Bei mir ist es euch so! Immer dieser Wikia Staff Blog! Habe glück gehabt , das ich diese Seite bearbeiten kann! Bei anderen Wikis ist es nicht so. Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 17:30, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::Bei mir kommt jetzt teilweise auch, wenn ich diese Seite aktualisiere, einfach eine leere Seite (weiß), aber in der Adressleiste ist nicht das JP-, sondern das Wikia-Logo. --GALAKTOS 18:36, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::::Benutzt du Opera? Du musst die neuste Version laden bei mir geht es jetzt! Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 19:27, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::::Mozilla Firefox, Autoupdate. Merke jetzt allerdings auch nichts mehr, irgendwer hat´s wohl gefixt, ohne hier Bescheid zu sagen. --GALAKTOS 16:01, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Das war ein Server-Problem. Warscheinlich ausgelöst durch einen Sturm. Denn Rest kannst du dir ja denken. GrußObi-WanGT»Diskussion« 16:36, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Inhaltlicher Fehler in der neuesten Meldung Was verbreitest du denn hier für einen Stuss? Die GNU-Lizenz sieht vor, dass die Autoren genannt werden. Da die Versionsgeschichte von jedem Artikel mitkopiert wurde und bei den Artikel einsehbar ist, wurde dem genüge getan. Der Fork verstößt damit nicht gegen die Bedingungen der GNU-Lizenz. Gulomi Jomesh 17:22, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Inwieweit andere Seiten gegen die GNU-Lizenz verstoßen (haben), ist mehr oder weniger immer ein Tatbestand zu einer gewissen Zeit. Letztlich ist die GNU-Lizenz immer mal irgendwo nicht ordnungsgemäß umgesetzt worden. Was man anzweifeln kann ist, ob man sich auf der ganz sicheren Seite befindet, wenn man versucht minimalistisch Lizenzinhalte zu interpretieren. Im Falle eines möglichen Prozesses, schneidet das einem möglicherweise ins Bein, wenn die Sachen doch anders ausgelegt werden, als man es gerne hätte. --Heimat Eins 17:32, 17. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Letzte Meldung Mal das Thema wer das Original ist beiseite gelassen, ist es doch ziemlich dreist so über die "Abspaltung" zu schreiben. Ich will hier nur mal an den Versuch erinnern eine Meldung in die Titelseite zu legen in der von der Aufteilung die Rede ist, das Beiträge von Benutzern verschwanden und von der wikia-Minderheit allgemein alles versucht wurde die .net Bewegung zu verschweigen. Und jetzt wird sich beschwerd das .net mit den gleichen Karten spielt ? Eigentlich hatte ich vor für beide Jedipedias zu schreiben sobald ich mich ein wenig bei Memory-Omega ausgetobt habe, aber ich glaube ich gebe meine Arbeit jetzt wohl exklusiv an .net ab. Versusdelyxe 08:38, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Versusdelyxe, der Fairness halber habe ich die Meldung rausgenommen. Ich denke, dass sich mittlerweile jeder selbst ein Bild über die Lage machen kann. Die Meldung von .net wurde damals rausgenommen, weil das mehr ein Aufruf war, .de zu verlassen, als dass sachlich über die derzeitige Situation berichtet wurde. Premia 11:17, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Mitlerweile laufen alle Dinge wieder stabil ab und zumindestens von unserer Seite aus auch Unemotional. --Heimat Eins 17:17, 17. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Wo kann man eine Facebook-Seite Likes kaufen und was kostet das? Hallo, ich interessiere mich für das Thema "Gefällt mir auf Facebook kaufen". Da euer Account auf Facebook innerhalb von rund 24-48 Stunden einen derart großen Sprung gemacht hat und die beliebteste Stadt nun Mexiko-Stadt ist, wollte ich mal nachfragen, wie viele genau ihr gekauft habt (ich schätze 1500 oder 1600), ob der Anbieter der "Likes" seine versprochene Lieferung auch eingehalten hat oder ob noch einige fehlen? Und was hat das gekostet? Außerdem: Habt ihr eine Idee, ob man bei solch einer Aktion dafür sorgen kann, dass die "Gefällt mir" alle aus Deutschland kommen? Denn Mexiko-Stadt wäre mir persönlich doch zu auffällig. Kann man das eigentlich vielleicht so vom Dealer timen lassen, dass die Likes nicht über Nacht kommen, damit das nicht so auffällt? Fbfrager (Diskussion) 15:26, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) : Hallo, : eigentlich kann man keine Facebooklikes kaufen. Du kannst eine Seite nur hervorheben um so mehr Likes von Personen zu erhalten. Das kostet aber Geld. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob so eine Diskussion hier überhaupt etwas zu suchen hat aber ich hoffe dir trotzdem geholfen zu haben. Viele Grüße, Gargondola (Diskussion) 15:37, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich habe keine Likes gekauft, und das ist auch nicht möglich. Das Einzige, was du tun kannst, ist, per Geldbetrag die Reichweite zu erhöhen (zum Beispiel sehen das dann nicht nur Liker, sondern auch die Freunde der Liker). Der Grund für den enormen Anstieg ist übrigens der, dass eine äußerst nette Dame und Administratorin einer englischsprachigen Star-Wars-Fanseite auf Facebook die Jedipedia entdeckt und als Link geteilt hat. Und wenn anderen Facebookseiten Facebookseiten teilen, dann ist es ja logisch, dass man früher oder später entdeckt wird. Niemand hat sich hier irgendwelche Likes gekauft ... Corran (Diskussion) 17:13, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::Hallo, bitte vergib mir, falls ich falsch liege, aber mir kommt es so vor, als wenn du dich nur hier angemeldet hättest, um diese themenfremde Frage zu stellen. Auch dein Name weist daraufhin. Deshalb möchte ich betonen, dass wir keine kleine (große) Chatcommunity sind, sondern ein ernstzunehmendes Star-Wars-Wiki... Sollte dies deine einzige Bearbeitung bei uns sein, wundere dich bitte nicht, falls du gesperrt wirst... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:31, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::Seit wann wird man bitte gesperrt, wenn man Fragen stellen? Der Begriff "Chatcommunity" bezieht sich auf eine, wie der Name schon sagt, Community zum chatten, und eine berechtigte, ernst gemeinte Frage ist a.) kein Chat und b.) nicht verboten. Hier wurde noch nie jemand für eine Frage gesperrt, und das wird auch niemals passieren. Corran (Diskussion) 17:38, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::Mit Sicherheit hat er sich nur für die Frage angemeldet :) Sein Name lautet immerhin "Fbfrager". Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 17:48, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Es geht nicht darum, ob man Fragen stellt, sondern darum, dass der einzige Zweck der Anmeldung offensichtlich war, diese themenfremde Frage zu stellen. Ich erinnere mich da an den hier, der nach dieser Aktion sofort von Fluss gesperrt wurde... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:56, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Die Frage bezog sich auf die FB-Seite der Jedipedia und ist somit nicht themenfremd. Und in einer freien Datenbank hat jeder das Recht, seine Fragen zu stellen. Was SuperJediMeister betrifft, so wurde der a.) nicht gesperrt (bein nächsten Mal bitte vorher erkundigen) und b.) hat er nicht bloß eine Frage gestellt, sondern die Meinung mehrer Nutzer auf üble Weise in den Schmutz gezogen und sich vollkommen respektlos und unangebracht geäußert. Fbfrager hingegen hat lediglich höflich eine dem Thema zugehörige Frage gestellt, und soweit kommt's noch, dass man deswegen gesperrt wird ... Corran (Diskussion) 18:28, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Besonders gesperrt sieht mir der genannte Account nicht aus, aber wenn du meinst. Vielen Dank für die Antwort, Corran. Witzig, hier scheint es gelassene jediartige Leute zu geben, und andere, die eher so "shoot first" drauf sind. Likes lassen sich übrigens doch kaufen, von zahllosen Anbietern (zumindest sieht es so aus, wenn ich "Facebook likes kaufen" bei Google eingebe). Die scheinbaren Wege der Macht sind wohl unergründlich oder nicht immer einfach nachzuvollziehen, wenn darüber nachdenke - deutsch, englisch, Mexiko. Aber vielleicht kriege ich das auch mal hin, irgendwann, klingt zumindest besser, als für Facebookwerbung zu blechen. Möge der Saft mit euch sein. Fbfrager (Diskussion) 18:37, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Tja, die "shoot first" Leute wünschen sich halt vielleicht, dass die Jedipedia kein Frageforum für soziale Netzwerke wie Facebook wird. Und wieder einmal, Corran, legen wir die Worte des Gegenüber falsch aus... Ich habe nie versucht, Fbfrager das freie Meinungsrecht zu verweigern und auch wenn es der Account der JP ist, ist diese Frage themenfremd. Er hätte sie in Facebook oder im Chat stellen können, sich dafür aber nicht anmelden müssen. Und dieser Benutzername klingt halt leicht verdächtig... ok, das mit SuperJediMeister habe ich übersehen, jedoch ist sein Profil gelöscht und ich dachte mich daran zu erinnern, dass er gesperrt wurde... Zumindest wurde er zurechtgewiesen. Und nur so nebenbei: wir diskutieren gerade über soziale Netzwerke auf der Seite für Meldungen innerhalb der Jedipedia... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:51, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Und wer ist daran Schuld? Der Typ über mir der sich eingemischt hat :D Halle (Diskussion) 19:10, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::Tja der Typ, der wenigstens nicht (fast) alle seiner Bearbeitungen (siehe hier) mit Beiträgen auf Diskus verbringt und konstruktiv im Artikelnamensraum mitarbeitet... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:19, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::es liegt eher daran das man sich in deinem Fall sinnlos eingemischt hat da eine Antwort schon vorhanden war und das andere eine simple Statistik meiner Faulheit ist. Halle (Diskussion) 19:25, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::Es ist nicht sinnlos, sondern präventiv... Und ich tue dir jetzt nicht den Gefallen, mich mit dir rumzustreiten, da ich meine Statistik nicht damit beschmutzen will, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:32, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::Leute jetzt streitet doch nicht. Lasst uns die Diskussion doch einfach einmal beenden und nicht wieder von vorne beginnen. Ich finde es zwar auch nicht gut wenn man sich in der JP anmeldet nur um etwas zu fragen aber dagegen kann man doch nichts machen. Und man muss das ja jetzt auch nicht an die große Glocke hängen. Und nur weil jemand Bearbeitungen auf Diskussionsseiten hat ist das doch auch kein Weltuntergang. Und man kann auch keine Statistik verhunzen indem man sich an Diskussionen beteiligt. Das ist zumindest meine Meinung. Viele Grüße, Gargondola (Diskussion) 19:43, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Ich erkläre diese Diskussion hiermit für beendet und ich bitte darum, keine weiteren Beiträge diesbezüglich zu hinterlassen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 19:46, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC)